The Geek and the Android
by RaeTheFangirl
Summary: Rachel got kidnapped! All the ninja go to save her, but while Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, and Nya are away, one has to stay behind. Zane volunteers and then meets a girl. But is everything as perfect as it seems? Rated T just to be safe. Don't like, don't read!
1. Kidnapped and Meeting Kyoto

Peyton smiled at her partners as she got off of the phone. "We have a job."

Haddon was ecstatic. "Well? Don't keep us in the dark!"

"It's Rachel. Our task is to kidnap and torture her," Peyton replied.

Peter frowned. "But we're assassins! We get paid to kill! Not kidnap!"

Peyton shot him a glare. "We get paid to do the things that our employers don't want to do. To pay the bills, you have to expand your horizons. Now, go get the car ready!"

Peter grumbled but nodded and left the room. Haddon laughed. "I love how he obeys our ever command."

"Yes," Peyton agreed. Her phone rang again. "Hello?"

Haddon watched her lips slowly curl upwards as she talked to whoever was on the other end. As she hung up, she turned to Haddon. "We have to make a quick pit stop."

* * *

Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. Lloyd was immediately in her room and found her in Peter's arms. "Let her go!" Lloyd cried, elemental power at the ready.

Peter laughed and jumped out of the window with Rachel. Lloyd was tempted to follow, but he merely watched in horror as his girlfriend dragged towards a car. Lloyd ran onto the deck, where everyone else was. "Rachel was kidnapped! I'm going to go search for her!"

"We're coming with you," Cole insisted.

Lloyd nodded. "Wait, who'll watch the Bounty while Sensei, Nya and my parents are in Ninjago City?"

Zane volunteered. The rest of the ninja thanked him and headed out.

* * *

A few hours later, Zane boredly watched the alert screen, hoping something interesting would happen.

Suddenly, an alarm blared. Zane looked up and saw that a store was on fire. He spun into his ninja suit and steered the Bounty to the store that was in flames. A girl was standing outside and Zane was captivated. Her green hair was in a messy bun and her green eyes seemed distressed. She had a bag over her should that looked like it contained a laptop. She waved to him and pulled him over.

"Please help me!" She cried, her finger twirling a strand her green-dyed hair nervously.

Zane nodded and used his element power to put out the flames. The girl hugged him. "Thank you!" She cried.

"What happened? Who are you?" Zane asked.

"I'm Kyoto Shimizu. That," She pointed to the burnt remains of the building, "was my shop and also my house was on the second floor. I recently moved here from Japan, so I have nowhere else to go."

"You could stay with me, well, us," Zane suggested. "We have a spare bedroom."

Kyoto smiled. "Y-you would do that? You barely know me!"

"Of course! You said it yourself; you have nowhere else to go!" Zane replied, smiling.

Kyoto timidly took Zane's hand. He led her aboard the Destiny's Bounty and to her room. She looked at the completely empty room and smiled.

"There's not much in it," Zane commented, sheepishly.

"That's great! I love designing stuff!" She pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of the room. She then sent it to her email and pulled a laptop out of her bag. Lying on her stomach, she pulled up the picture on her laptop and began to edit and change it. Zane smiled and sat beside her.

* * *

Rachel forced her eyes open. She was hanging from the ceiling in chains. Her body was bruised and beaten. She didn't even want to know what happened, she just wanted Lloyd to save her. As she started to cry, she heard voices. Peter, Haddon and Peyton entered the room. Rachel's sadness quickly turned to rage as she saw them. "Why did you bring me here?!" She demanded.

Peyton laughed. "As if we would tell-!"

"Because our boss ordered that we kidnap you and torture you," Peter interrupted.

"Peter! Shut your trap!" Haddon growled.

"Who's your boss?" Rachel asked, struggling against the chains.

"Confidential!" Peyton snapped, before Peter had a chance to say anything.

"Lloyd will save me!" Rachel cried, confidently.

"Dream on," Peyton scoffed. "Haddon, I think she deserves punishment."

Haddon smiled and cracked his knuckles, loudly. He stepped towards Rachel and delivered a hard punch to the face. She felt blood seep from the corner of her mouth. She moaned a weak 'ouch' and Haddon laughed. "Oh, that's gonna leave a mark," He taunted.

Rachel began to cry, hoping that her boyfriend would save her soon.


	2. Returning and Recovering

"Zane?"

Zane heard Sensei Wu call his name. "They're back! Stay here," He told Kyoto and she nodded.

Zane rushed out the meet his Sensei and friends. "Sensei, while you were gone-," Zane stopped. No one was there. Then he heard movement. He spun around and saw Peyton slide into the room Kyoto was staying in! He darted into the room to see Kyoto was gone and Peyton was looking furiously confused. She spun on him.

"Where did you put her?!" Peyton screamed, holding a dagger up to Zane's face.

"Nowhere! She was here!" He motioned to her laptop, still on the floor.

Peyton glanced about the room and hissed, "I don't believe you."

She raised the blade the strike, and a curved samurai blade flew through the air, nearly taking Peyton's head off. She spun around to see Nya at the door. Nya smiled. "Hey Zane, we're back!"

Peyton growled and darted to the window. "I'll be back!" She cried, before jumping to the ground below.

Sensei Wu walked into the room with Garmadon and Misako. "Hello Zane. Where is everyone else?"

"Rachel was kidnapped and they went to save her, but they left me here to watch the Bounty. While I was here, there was a fire and I went to help out. The girl whose store was on fire had nowhere else to and I invited her here. But Peyton apparently was targeting her and now I have no idea where she is," Zane explained, trying to sound calm.

"What do you mean?" The four spun around to find the small girl sitting by her laptop again. "I'm right here."

"How-?" Zane began.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Kyoto giggled.

"She may stay," Wu stated, smiling. "_If_ she can complete the training course."

Zane looked at Kyoto. She was petite and girly. She didn't look like the type to be able to complete the training course. He shook his head. He shouldn't rush to judgement.

Kyoto hoped onto her feet. "So, show me this training course, Zane!"

Zane lead Kyoto to the training course. She smiled and hoped onto a plank. She then gracefully leaped from the planks, over the swords and then quickly and swiftly delivered a sharp kick to the dummy, but suddenly, she was spinning in a tornado of forest green. She stopped by Zane and bowed politely. As she stood they all realized that not only did she do spinjitsu, but she was also wearing a ninja suit. She looked down at herself, and her forest green and light purple ninja suit created a silence as everyone took it all in. She had a mask over her mouth and a battle claw glove on her left hand. She looked up at Zane with fear in her eyes.

"What happened?!" She cried, pulled her face mask down.

"You're a ninja!" Zane exclaimed, not believing it himself.

"You're not just any ninja; you're the ninja of sound!" Garmadon explained, smiling.

Kyoto shook her head, comprehending the situation. "How is this possible? I'm just a little punk girl from Japan!"

Misako placed her hand on Kyoto's shoulder. "Now you're a little punk ninja from Ninjago."

Kyoto frowned. "Will I still be able to visit my family in Japan?"

"Of course!" Nya smiled. "You're so lucky to be a ninja! My brother and my boyfriend are ninjas."

"Where are they now?" Kyoto asked. "We're the only ones around."

"They went to try and save the ninja of blue fire," Nya explained. "Hey, want to go shopping for room décor?"

Kyoto's frown was immediately upside down at the word shopping. "Course!"

Zane smiled, but still wondered where the others were, and hoped that they would find Rachel soon.

* * *

"Argh!" Lloyd growled in frustration as they continued through Ninjago Desert, trying to find Rachel.

Jay put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "We'll find her Lloyd. I know what it's like to love someone and then have them taken away." Jay glanced at Kai. "Plus, she's a ninja! We need to save her!"

Lloyd sadly sat on a large rock to think. Suddenly, the rock moved! He jumped up as the rock moved into the ground and a passage opened up. He looked astonished and embarrassed.

"Great job Lloyd! I think you just found where they have Rachel!" Cole exclaimed, patting Lloyd on the back.

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, I did? I mean, I did!"

Jay laughed. "That totally reminded me of Scooby-Doo!"

"Don't tell me you still watch that!" When Jay didn't answer, Kai rolled his eyes. "Let's just get Rachel and get out!"

* * *

Rachel frowned when she heard voices. Were they coming to torture her again? Then she heard an unmistakeable voice.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"LLOYD!" She cried, as loudly as she could with her hoarse voice. "HELP!"

She could hear the ninja fighting the assassins loudly. She smiled weakly when Lloyd entered. He immediately broke the chains and Rachel crumpled to her knees. Lloyd wrapped her in a tight hug. Rachel started crying on his shoulder.

"We gotta go!"

The two immediately stood up at Cole's voice. They rushed out of the room and bumped right into Jay. "I'm not sure how much longer they'll stay down! Come on!" He cried, motioning for them to follow.

Once all the ninja were outside, Rachel pretty much collapsed. "I can't . . ." She wheezed, "go anymore . . ."

"Come on, we have to get back to the Bounty," Lloyd urged, wrapping his arms around her.

"Or maybe, we can get the Bounty to come to us!" Jay exclaimed, pulling out his cell phone. He quickly dialed Nya's number. "Hey Nya! Can you pilot the Bounty to our coordinates? We kinda need to get out fast. Yeah, we got Rachel. Thanks, love you, bye." As he hung up, Kai shot him a glare.

"You just called to talk to my sister, didn't you?" He asked, arms crossed.

"No!" Jay exclaimed. Kai gave him another glare. "Okay, maybe a little," Jay admitted.

In a matter of minutes, the Bounty was floating over the five ninja and they climbed up a rope to get aboard. Rachel found this task extremely difficult, but Lloyd was right under her and helped her reach the top where she collapsed onto the deck of the flying ship. As the ninja crowded around to help her up, Jay noticed Nya standing off to the side with a girl with green hair in a messy bun. Jay walked up smiling. "Hey Nya, who's your friend?" He asked.

"My name is Kyoto," The girl said, bowing slightly. "Apparently, I'm a ninja." She frowned and Jay noticed there was a slightly punk vibe about the way she was dressed.

"That's cool," Jay nodded, wrapping his arm casually around Nya, causing her to giggle.

Zane and Lloyd were helping Rachel to her room and Jay noticed that Kyoto was staring a Zane. "The punk girl's got a crush?" He teased. Kyoto shot him a look, but smiled slightly.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" Cole asked, walking up with Kai.

"Kyoto." Kyoto bowed slightly and Kai was confused.

"Why are you bowing?" He asked.

"Japanese thing," Kyoto shrugged. "It's what I've grown up with."

"But you know such good English," Cole murmured.

"I was taught English when I was very young, by a very special person," Kyoto smiled at the memory.

"Who?" Cole asked. "Are they famous?"

"Kinda, I guess," Kyoto admitted. "I don't think you'd know her though. I'm not sure if she's been to Ninjago before."

"Who?" Cole asked again.

"She's not answering cuz she knows it gets on your nerves Cole," Kai whispered, laughing.

Cole frowned, and Kyoto laughed. "The hothead's right!"

"Hothead?!" Kai asked.

This time it was Nya's turn to laugh. "She's right, Kai!"

"She's only doing it cuz it gets on your nerves Kai," Cole mimicked, snickering.

The ninja had a good laugh and decided that Kyoto would be a fun addition to the team.


End file.
